powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight Flyer
The Knight Flyer is a black and gray Dial Fighter combo consisting of the Snip Flyer & Blade Flyer. Overview A duo of Lupin Flyers that can perform a team finisher by using their blades to cut the Porderman Monster to pieces in tandem. By initiating a Lupin Boost with it, the Lupin Ranger can summon a large boomerang sword and shield in the form of the Snip Flyer. Gallery LupinRed Knight.png|Lupin Red Kinght NoRanger.png|Lupin Blue Knight History Sometime before the Lupin Collection was stolen by the Porderman, those two Lupin Flyers disappeared under unknown circumstances. Eventually, they ended at the hands of the Gordini family, being worn together as a pendant by Emma Gordini before being granted by Vince Wylde, who unsealed them via his Dualizer. Lupin Flyers Snip Flyer Snip Flyer is one half of the Lupin Flyer combo, the other being the Blade Flyer. The Snip Flyer is a stealth bomber-like Lupin Flyer that can attack with an extendable arm with scissors at the end of it. Forms the left arm and shield in the Lupin Striker Megazord Knight formations. Its code is 9-6-3. Blade Flyer Blade Flyer is one half of the Lupin Flyer combo, the other being the Snip Flyer. The Blade Flyer is a smaller jet-like Lupin Flyer that has the ability to transform into a sword-like Attack Mode by folding the front of the wings under the cockpit. Additionally, it is small enough to be used to unlock the safes of already enlarged Pordermen (although their Collection Pieces still remain small). Forms the sword of the Lupin Striker Megazord Knight Mode. Its code is 2-0-0. Lupin Striker Megazord Knight Mode Lupin Striker Megazord Knight Mode is the combination between Lupin Flyer Red, Lupin Flyer Blue, Snip Flyer, Blade Flyer, and Dual Striker. Its finishing move is the Knight Snipper Slash, where the Lupin Striker Megazord uses the Snip Flyer to get to a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Blade Flyer while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Elebrez clones bunched together with the main body. Additional Formations Lupin Striker Megazord Slammer Knight Mode Lupin Striker Megazord Slammer Knight Mode is the combination between Lupin Flyer Red, Lupin Flyer Blue, Snip Flyer, Slam Flyer, and Dual Striker. Its finishing move is the Knight Spinning Barrage, where the Lupin Striker Megazord spins with the Slam Flyer to gain enough momentum to knock the Porderman Monster sky-high. Lupin Striker Megazord Cyclone Knight Mode Lupin Striker Megazord Cyclone Knight Mode is the combination of Lupin Flyer Red, Cyclone Flyer, Snip Flyer, Blade Flyer, and Dual Striker. Its finishing move is the Knight Whirling Flash, where its readies the Snip Flyer's shield portion and it flies through Cyclone's spinning blades, destroying the foe. Notes *The theme of the Knight Fighter being a combination of a stealth bomber and a small jet that docks on the former shares a similar concept to Formation Scream (which is also combination of a jet & a stealth bomber) from Beast Wars II. *As with many aspects of the series drawing from past concepts, the sealed form of the two Lupin Flyers may be seen as an allusion to how some auxiliary Zords took hidden forms before being acquired, primary examples being the from where they took the form of twins and the Bear CubeZord from Jungle Pride where it took the form of a stony outcrop jutting out of a hill. Category:Black Zords Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Zords (Lupin Squad)